


Toying with Danger

by DocRoesgirl



Series: Toying with Danger [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/pseuds/DocRoesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toye never thought he would fall for someone... let alone a young American nurse named Ava. ava never imagined being assigned to Easy company as a nurse and field medic would change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for my friend Cassie or as I call her CAS. The story takes place not long after Easy arrives at Aldebourne, England.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toye never thought he'd fall in love with an American Army nurse. Ava never thought being Easy Company's nurse and new field medic would change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for my friend Cassie or as I call her CAS. This takes place not long after Easy Company arrives in Aldebourne, England.

Lt. Ava Miles took in the cool air of Aldbourne. She had just received word from an Army runner that she would be transferred to Easy Company as a permanently stationed Army nurse and if necessary an Army field medic.   
Lately she'd been hopping around between units helping whoever needed it at the moment. It would be nice to finally have a steady assignment.   
She took a deep breath and left the house of the young widow she was staying with to head off to the Army barracks. She walked briskly towards the HQ where she would meet both Colonel Sink commander of the 506th regiment and Captain Sobel, CO of Easy Company.   
She reached the building and was promptly directed up some stairs to a room where both men were inside waiting for me. I collected all my thoughts, straightened my slightly wrinkled Army Nurse dress uniform before knocking on the door.   
Ava heard a voice shout, "C'mon in!"   
She opened the door to see a man in his mid thirties sitting behind a desk while a younger man stood in front of it. Both of them looked towards her as she saluted. Both men saluted but, while the older man did it quickly the other one did it slowly like he thought it was beneath his stature. Men like that were scum in Ava's mind. She instantly disliked him.   
The older man stood up and walked to the front of the desk, leaned on it and said with a sense of authority, "My name is Colonel Robert Sink and I've received your file and transfer papers Lieutenant Miles. I've been told you will be a nurse most of the time and if I like what I see I'm allowed to let you train to be a field medic. Captain Sobel here will be your CO in Easy but I'll be observing you and making the final decision. Now, Sobel here is to escort you to the hospital where Easy's medics Roe and Spina will inform you of your duties. That is all. You both are dismissed."   
Both Ava and Sobel saluted and left the room. Captain Sobel led Ava to the hospital without a sound. Once there he said quickly, "Here is the hospital where you will be stationed. Ask the nurse at the front desk for Doc Roe. She'll send you in the right direction. That's all. Dismissed."   
She reluctantly saluted the man and watched as he left her there without saluting in return. Ava hadn't known the man for more than thirty minutes and she already despised him. She had a bad feeling about him. Ava just shrugged it off and walked into the hospital and followed the nurse at the front desk's instructions to a large semi-filled hospital examination room where two men were giving the men physicals and shots. The men hadn't noticed her yet.   
An unlucky sergeant was pulling his pants down to get his shots when Ava decided to announce herself to the men in the room. Ava called out, "Corporal Eugene Roe!" The man giving the shots looked up along with the other men.   
The now very red faced sergeant straightened up holding his pants up as he said, "I'm so sorry about that ma'am."   
Ava holding back her laughter said calmly with a smile, "Don't worry! As a nurse I've seen my fair share of men's asses."   
The poor sergeant turned even redder. Ava let out a chuckle and asked, "What's your name soldier?"   
"Sergeant Chuck Grant ma'am!" "Well Sergeant Grant, drop your drawers and let the good Doc finish his job with you."   
Grant dropped his pants and let the Doc finish putting two shots into his ass. The men chuckled as he quickly pulled his pants up once the Doc was finished and rushed out of the door with a small salute to Ava. Ava was amused at the sergeant's reactions.   
She approached the Doc right after Grant left the room and said, "Corporal, my name is Lt. Ava Miles and I've been assigned as a nurse with Easy. I was supposed to report to you for my duties."   
Roe turned to Ava and said, "You can help me and Spina in the hospital, help with inventory and do rounds. If you don't have anything at the moment you need to attend to there is a closet over there with nurse clothes. Go throw some on and help us. We're kinda running behind and it would be of some help if you could spare your time. If it wouldn't be an inconvenience."   
Ava looked at the Doc closely. His eyes showed his fatigue. She had nothing pressing to do so she said, "I'm at your disposal."   
Roe pointed Ava in the direction of the closet and gave her some privacy by pulling a curtain around a bed so she could change. Ava quickly changed clothes and returned to the men. Doc instructed her to just grab a file and jump in.   
Ava grabbed a file, looked at the name and called out, "Technical Sergeant George Luz!"   
A short man with mussed up dark hair and a wide grin walked forward. Ava smiled and said, "Well Georgie, plop yourself on the table so I can take your blood pressure."   
"Do whatever you want to me miss! I've already died and gone to Heaven just at the sight of you."   
Ava was amused but couldn't resist pulling a little trickery by whispering into his ear, "How could you tell? When I first saw you I something happened to me too. I got the urge to do this."   
Ava looked like she was about to give him a kiss but when he started to close his eyes in anticipation she cuffed him over the head lightly.   
The men laughed as she said, "You're not my type. I don't date men shorter than me or ones who are arrogant so that is a double mark against you."   
Luz smiled and said, "Sorry Lieutenant!"   
"Luz just do me one favor."   
"Anything ma'am!"   
"Shut up and let me examine you!" The other men laughed as Luz became beat red. Ava just chuckled and proceeded to give Luz his physical. Once she checked him out she promptly told him to drop his trousers and bend over the table. Luz was about to reply but saw the serious look on Ava's face before following her instructions.   
Luz pleaded, "Take it easy on the needles."   
Ava just smirked evilly and said, "Sorry but the government says to stick'im so I stick'im."   
Ava plunged the needle into Luz's ass a little harder than necessary and soon followed with the other one.   
Luz yelped in pain and asked, "Was it that necessary to stick the needles that hard?"  
"Did the poor needles hurt? I thought you were a paratrooper. The toughest soldiers in the army. I must be mistaken then."   
The men laughed as Luz replied, "I maybe a paratrooper but I have one tender ass if you don't mind."   
Ava shook her head and replied, "You're done Georgie. Now… do you want some candy to make you feel all better?"   
George shook his head, said goodbye and left. Ava turned to the other guys, grabbed the next file and called, "Sergeant Denver Randleman"   
A huge man with short dirty blonde hair approached the table. Ava was amazed by the man. The man was built but was smiling whilst smoking a cigar.   
Ava turned to the chart and said, "I need you to do two things for me. First get on that table and secondly once you've done that you need to put out the cigar."   
A shorter man from the other side of the room said, "Bull doesn't like to be told what to do miss."   
"And may I inquire as to your name soldier?"   
"Sergeant Johnny Martin"   
"Well, Sergeant Martin, Bull as you call him will follow orders or else. I don't enjoy pulling rank on patients but if they need it pulled on them then I'll do it. Now Bull is it? Follow my instructions."   
The soldier known as Bull nodded without a sound and followed Ava's orders. Ava nodded and mouthed a thank you to him before proceeding with his physical. Finally all that was left were the shots. Bull had spent his entire examination being silent as a stone until Ava got the syringe out and started filling it.   
Bull asked quietly in a noticeable drawl, "Where you come from ma'am?"   
Ava finished filling the syringe before replying with, "Texas. Where you from soldier?"   
"Arkansas ma'am."   
"Ah, thought I heard an accent there. Now, enough chitchat and drop your drawers." Bull complied and didn't even wince as Ava poked the needles in.   
Once Ava was done with Bull and he got decent he said, "Welcome to Easy Company Lieutenant! I look forward to seeing you around." With that Bull saluted Ava and left the room.   
Ava couldn't help but smile at the giant sized teddy bear of a person she'd just met. She sighed, turned back to the men, grabbed another file and called out, "Sergeant Floyd Talbert"  
Finally the day was ending. Ava had gotten to know both medics and rather enjoyed their company. Roe was a little distant but seemed courteous while Spina was full of life. Spina had planned on meeting some of the men in Easy at the local pub for drinks and had planned on dragging Roe along but had ended up convincing Ava to join them so she could meet the men. Ava had agreed on one condition. Spina would let her stop by the house she was quartered in to change out of her dress uniform. Spina had agreed. Ava could tell the night would be interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is ok so far. I'm open to criticism and comments.


	2. Drinks and Dancing a plenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava joins Spina and Roe for a night at the pubto meet the men. Dancing and flirting ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... made it to chapter two and as I forgot to say before. This is based on the HBO portrayal of these men not their real counterparts. I respect those brave men who fought in Easy Company to keep America safe.

Once Ava was done getting ready she met Spina and Roe outside the house. She'd decided to wear a flowing red dress that went just below her knees with a pair of black heels. She'd let her shoulder length brown hair down freely and curled the ends. Once she stepped outside both medics were staring with their mouths wide open. Ava just told them to close their mouths and escort her to the pub.   
Spina commented, "You look nice Lieutenant."   
Ava blushed and said, "I just threw on whatever nice clothes I had. It's not much."   
Spina just shook his head and said, "Whatever you say."   
The rest of the walk was in silence. Ava noticed Spina was smiling and bubbly but Roe looked like he didn't want to be there. Ava hoped he would lighten up once they reached their destination. Finally they arrived at the pub.   
Ava walked in between both the medics and linked arms with them saying, "I'm counting on you two to help me get acquainted with the men and keep me out of trouble. Now, let's go get it over with."   
The three medical personnel walked into the crowded and noisy pub and headed to the bar for drinks. Some of the men Ava had met in the hospital were there sitting at the bar joking and drinking beer. Ava recognized Luz, Bull, Martin, Grant and a few others who'd been in the examination room at the time. Ava let Spina buy her a beer and introduce her to the men.   
Spina lead her over to the group of sergeants Ava had met earlier. Spina said, "Sergeants, this is Lieutenant Ava Miles. She's been assigned to Easy Company as a nurse in the hospital and if she shows promise Sink's going to make her a field medic. She'll be helping me and Roe out at the hospital."   
Ava smiled at the sergeants and said, "Pleased to meet you."   
Bull was the first to speak saying, "Nice to see you again ma'am! You already know Grant, Johnny, and Luz."   
"And who might the others be Bull?"   
"Sergeants Guarnere and Toye."   
Ava turned to the newly introduced sergeants and asked, "And which one of you is Toye and which one of you is Guarnere?"   
The shorter and gruffer one smirked and said, "I'm "Wild Bill" Guarnere but you can call me Bill. This ugly brute next to me is Joe Toye."   
Ava turned to look at Toye, turned back to Bill and commented, "Actually Bill in my expert female opinion Joe looks a whole heck of a lot better than you do."   
The other men broke out in laughter as Guarnere turned slightly red. The man named Toye smiled and said, "Well thank you ma'am. I just hope you didn't ruin poor Wild Bill's pride."   
"Me neither. I hope you aren't mad at me Bill."   
"Nah, I'm not mad."   
"That's good."   
Before Ava could continue Bull asked, "Ma'am, would you do me the honor and join me for a dance?"   
Ava was shocked at the sudden proposition but replied, "That would be fine Bull."  
Bull and Ava walked over to the dance floor. Bull surprised Ava at his skills at dancing. For such a huge person he was very light on his feet. Ava asked, "Where did you learn to dance Bull?"   
"My mom taught me and my siblings to dance when we were young though I definitely prefer square dancing. I'm a fair shake at a simple waltz."   
"That I can see. You have talent."  
"Thank you ma'am."  
"You're most definitely are welcome."  
Finally the song ended and both Bull and Ava returned to the others. Ava could tell Bull was interested in her but she as an officer didn't want to go against Army regulations. She turned to see Roe sitting looking by himself behind the sergeants sipping occasionally at a beer looking bored.   
Ava walked over to the medic and asked, "Doc, you look bored. I however am determined to change that. Would you dance with me?"  
Roe looked like a cornered fox. He replied simply, "I'm not bored ma'am but I must decline your dance request."  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"Oh fine. I'll dance one dance with you."  
"That's all I'm asking for Doc."  
Ava grabbed Roe's hand and lead him to the dance floor. Roe wasn't a bad dancer but he wasn't no Fred Astaire. Ava noticed however he was loosening up quite a bit. She even caught him smiling. They turned slowly on the dance floor while the others looked onwards. Ava even caught Spina smiling at Roe's behavior.  
Ava said, "Now this isn't so bad. You seem to be having fun."  
Doc blushed and replied, "I'm not used to dancing with such a pretty lady. You're not like the women back home in Louisiana. You're spunky and not afraid to show your feelings. I respect that."  
Ava was taken aback and replied, "No I'm not. I usually keep to myself but when put into situations like these I put on a confident front though inside I'm wondering how to get out."  
"You put up a convincing front ma'am. If you're ever in need of someone to talk to I'm here for you. I'd love to continue this but the song is ending and we must go back to the others."  
Ava nodded and briefly thanked Roe before walking back to the others with him. She was about to sit down when Toye walked up to her and asked, "You want to dance?"  
Ava was exhausted and wanted to refuse but something about Toye made her want to join him on the dance floor and spend more time with him. Ava smiled at Toye and replied, "I'd love to!"  
Toye seemed to light up when she accepted. He led her to the dance floor where they began to dance slowly. They'd been dancing about a minute when Toye asked, "Where you from?"   
The question took Ava by surprise but she replied, "I'm from Austin, Texas. Where you from?"  
Toye took a bit to respond before finally saying, "Reading, Pennsylvania. I joined up the day after Pearl Harbor. Thought I might as well do some good."  
Ava nodded in agreement and said, "My little brother Seth signed up for the Navy as a pilot. He lied about his age. He was seventeen at the time. He's nineteen now and still eager to serve his country."  
"I'm the only one of my siblings to join the military. I'm the oldest and the only one of age."  
They spent the rest of the dance in silence. Ava glanced up at Toye to notice him smiling down at her. She found herself lost in his gaze. By the end of the song was over Ava felt an urge to get know Toye. She didn't quite understand the feeling but it drove her to ask him, "Care to take a walk with me?"   
Toye looked into Ava's eyes and replied, "I'd love to!"   
Toye led Ava out of the pub just stopping by the others to let Ava ask Roe what time he needed her to report to the hospital. As they left the others Ava looked back and saw the jealous looks on the other sergeant's faces. Ava couldn't help but smile and walk a little closer to Toye in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoy the story.


	3. Walking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toye and Ava take a walk after their dance and things develop .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short but the next chapter is bigger.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Toye asked, "Why'd you join the army?"  
Ava was shocked by the question but replied, "I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to help others".  
"I bet you're a good nurse".  
"I'm just the average. I'm as good as the next nurse. I'm still wondering why they think I may be good enough for a field medic".  
Ava cut herself off. She hadn't realized that she just revealed her insecurities to a man so easily. She had always prided herself on not being so open with people she came in contact with only her grandma and Seth had been privy to such information, but when her grandmother died things had changed. She drew further from Seth barley communicating w/her father. Ava had felt a longing lately for someone to trust and to assure her things would be okay. Something deep inside her was telling her Joe Toye was that person. Toye watched Ava as she suddenly grew solemn and silent. He couldn't explain it but this nurse caused this unfamiliar feeling to emerge inside him. He couldn't explain.  
The feeling had hit him as soon she had started talking w/her during their dance. He liked the others had been attracted to her when he first laid eyes on her, but this feeling he was having was something entirely different. He noticed Ava had an exhausted look on her face and her eyes were filled w/sorrow. Toye stopped and asked Ava, "What's wrong?" Ava signed, looked up into Toye's eyes and said "I'm just tired. Tired of this war, tired of everything"  
Toye stood there quietly, not knowing what to say. Ava sighed and said, "Don't mind me. Just walk with me the last two blocks to the house I'm staying at."  
"Sure"  
"Thank You"  
"You're welcome"  
They walked the remaining distance in silence. When they reached the house Ava quickly thanked Toye for the nice walk and was about to enter the house when Toye did something neither expected. Toye grabbed Ava's arm, pulled her towards him and kissed her. The kiss was short and as soon as it was finished Toye left without a word.  
Ava's head was spinning. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Joe Toye had kissed her. Normally if a guy tried to kiss her she'd either slap him or run away but not this time. Not this guy. Ava felt like that kiss was the best thing to ever happen to her. She could only hope it would happen again.  
Toye couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd felt the need deep inside to kiss her. As soon as he'd done it he'd felt warm and happy inside. He wished to kiss her again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Band of Brothers. I do own Ava... partly... I'm borrowing her from a friend. I don't mean any disrespect to the real men of Easy Company. I'm basing this off the actor portrayals of the men.


	4. Matchmaker Spina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters arrive, a dance at the pub, Roe and Ava swing dance a slutty nurse and love blossoms all the while the Noncoms become matchmakers.

The next day was hectic. Ava barely had time for breakfast before she raced to the hospital. She met Roe and Spina in the supply room organizing medical supplies. Spina looked over at her, smirked and asked, "How was your walk with Joe?"   
"Very nice. Thanks for asking."  
"What did you guys talk about?"  
By this time Ava had caught onto Spina's motives and decided to have a little fun with it. She replied, "Well we started out talking about the war but our lust was building so we decided to go at it in the nearest alley. I've had sex before but nothin' that rough and dirty. Other than that it was a peaceful evening."   
Spina dropped the box of bandages he was carrying and exclaimed, "You two did what?"  
Ava couldn't hold back her laughter. She looked at Spina and replied, "We didn't do anything except talk about our families. The biggest thing to happen was he kissed me on the doorstep of the house I'm quartered in. He left and I went into the house. That was the end of our evening."  
Spina asked, "He kissed you? Joseph Toye kissed you?"  
"Yes he did."  
Before Spina could reply, Roe responded without turning around, "That's not the issue at hand. The issue at hand is whether or not she enjoyed said kiss and if she would like it to happen again."  
Ava sighed and said, "The kiss was wonderful but I need to confront him about it to know where we stand."  
Spina smiled and said, "Leave it to me! I have an idea." With that Spina rushed out of the supply room.  
Ava looked towards the now turned around Roe and asked, "I'm confused. Is he always like this?"  
Roe smiled and said, "All the time."  
Meanwhile…  
Toye was lying on his bunk staring at the ceiling. To his right sitting on one bunk was Bull, Johnny, Talbert and Bill. To his left sat Luz, Grant, Malarkey and Muck. They'd been pestering him with questions about what had transpired that night. He'd finally given in and told them what happened. The ones who'd met her the day before minus Johnny had slightly jealous looks on their faces but the others were supportive.  
Finally Malarkey asked, "Do you have feelings for this girl?"  
Toye sighed and said, "I sorta do."  
"Then take her out one night on a date."  
"Love the idea Malark, but, got one problem with your plan. She outranks me. We'd be breaking military regulations. I'm willing to risk it for myself but I'm not letting her risk her own."  
Bill commented, "Joe, I've never seen you act so thoughtful. This girl is messing with your head. You just need to clear your head of her."  
"Bill, you're just jealous. You're annoyed she thought Joe looked more handsome." Johnny commented.   
He then turned to Joe and said calmly, "Joe, trust me on this. Loving a woman is an amazing thing especially if she loves you back. You don't know what could happen. When I first met my wife I had no idea in the end I would marry her. You guys constantly bugged me to ask her out. I took the advice and I ended head over heel in love with and I still am. Take the advice. Take her out one night. Take the shot."  
Toye sighed and said, "Thanks Johnny. I'll think about it. Now can I have some time alone without almost every Noncom either asking me questions or giving me advice?"  
The men laughed and left Toye alone. Toye sighed. He was glad to be alone to think. He knew Johnny was right. He was just nervous on the outcome.  
Meanwhile…  
Spina tracked down the NCO's. If his idea were to work he'd need their help. They met at the pub. Spina proposed his plan quickly. The men agreed and they started planning how they would go through with it.  
A couple of weeks passed. Both Ava and Toye went along with their business. Toye worked through his training diligently. Ava while working became friends with both medics and had gotten to know a couple of nurses.  
One day Ava was sitting on the hospital steps with both nurses and a reluctantly social Roe. Spina had left saying he had to meet someone. One of nurses by the name of Charly Pruitt had asked him, "Ralph, you got some nurse you're seeing?"  
Spina had just winked and walked off. The other nurse, Anna O'Grady smiled and said, I bet it's that nurse assigned to Dog company. Her name's Bianca Malone and supposedly has slept with half the men in Dog."  
Ava rolled her eyes while Roe just looked uncomfortable. Ava noticed Roe's uneasiness and asked him, "Since you are already uncomfortable with the situation Gene, I'll go ahead and ask. Do you know about the dance being held at the pub this weekend?"  
I'm aware about the dance. Why are you asking me about it?"  
"Well… all three of us ladies here need dates. We need your help. Charly here wants to go with Malarkey and Anna wants to go with Grant. I need you to get them to ask these lovely ladies out."  
"I'll ask them about it. Now who do you want me to set you up with?"  
Ava started to protest but Roe smiled and said, "You said you still needed a date. Who do you want me to help you get?"  
"Well… I was wondering.."  
"Just say it."  
Roe sat there in shock. Ava waited a minute before smacking his shoulder to return him to reality. Roe asked calmly, "Why are you asking me?"  
"Cause none of the idiots asked me. It's tomorrow and I'm not going alone. I knew you didn't plan on going so I picked you. Will you be my date?"  
Roe sighed and replied, "You won't leave me be if I don't agree to go so yes. I will go to the dance with you."  
Ava practically tackled Roe with a huge hug before grabbing the other nurses and saying, "We're going to get dresses."  
Ava turned to Roe as they started to leave and said, "Remember Gene, Malarkey for Charly and Grant for Anna."  
Roe smiled a small grin before replying, "Just go and get your dresses and I'll talk with them."  
Later that day…  
Roe headed off to the barracks to locate the corporal and sergeant. He found Malarkey playing cards with Luz, Perconte, Penkala and Muck. Roe explained the situation without the minor detail of him taking Ava to the dance. He couldn't explain it but he had a weird feeling that he shouldn't tell people about it. He just shrugged it off. Malarkey asked about Charly's looks and personality. Roe easily replied, ""She's medium height with long curly blonde hair. She's laid back but hard working. She loves to dance but will sit and talk to you if you need to just have someone to converse with. Sound interesting? Don't make me go back to Ava empty handed!"  
Malarkey turned to Muck, whispered a bit, turned back to Roe and said, "I'll take her to the dance."  
Roe felt as if part of a huge burden was lifted. He quickly thanked Malarkey and rushed to find Grant. He found Grant with Tab and Lipton lying on their bunks telling stories and jokes. Roe asked Grant, "Will you help me out by taking a specific nurse to the dance?"  
"Sure. Who is it and what's she like?"  
"Her name is Anna O'Grady. She's got reddish brown hair. She's short but not terribly short. She's kinda shy but only around people she doesn't know or she admires. . She talks more once she warms to you. You interested?"  
Grant sighed and said, 'I'll take her."  
Roe let out a huge sigh of relief, thanked Grant and started for the door. Before he could leave Tab asked Roe, "Who out going with Roe?"  
Roe didn't think it would do any harm to tell the sergeants. They wouldn't blab to everyone his reply. He shrugged and said, "Ava asked me to go with her and I said yes. Why you ask?"  
All three sergeant's faces had become nervous at the mention of Ava. Floyd replied nervously, "Just wondering."   
Roe was suspicious now but just nodded at Floyd and left. Once Roe was gone Floyd turned to Grant and Lip and exclaimed, "We're in deep shit!"  
Later that night…  
Floyd called the men minus Toye and Roe (Courtesy of Winters, Welsh, Nixon and Buck) together for a meeting. All the men knew of the plan to get Toye and Ava together. Floyd, Grant and Lipton stood at the front. The men were noisily asking questions so Lip silenced them, turned to Floyd and said, "Tab, floor is yours."  
"Thanks Lip. Now I bet you're all wondering why we three had you gather like this. Well Operation Ava has been hit hard. Today Doc Roe informed us that Ava asked him to the dance and he said yes. Now how are we going to make the plan work? Any ideas?"  
A few minutes passed until finally it was Webster who raised his hand and said, "I have an idea."  
"What does the Harvard boy say we do?"  
Webster walked to the front and explained his idea. With the other men's input they came up with a perfected plan. Toye and Ava would have to look out.  
The next night…  
Ava, Charly and Anna were putting on their finishing touches. Anna was done first. She was wearing a simple forest green dress with white heels. She even curled the ends of her hair. Ava finished next. She was wearing a pale lavender dress with a white scarf around her neck. Charly being the high maintenance one of the three finished last. She wore a long bright blue dress with a low enough cut to make Malarkey's eyes wander. Once Charly was done all three nurses left the hospital bathroom and headed to the front steps where the guys were waiting. All three soldiers looked up at the sound of the three nurses' steps. Charly was the first to speak as she commented, "Blondes may have all the fun but red heads are supposedly experts with the opposite sex. Is it true Donald?"  
Ava giggled as Malarkey replied, "We'll have to wait and see miss Pruitt. Care to find out?"  
"I'll try anything once." Charly replied mischievously.  
The others all giggled at Charly's comment. Once the laughter calmed down Grant asked Anna, "You must be Miss O'Grady."  
"You're correct but please call me Anna."  
"My pleasure Anna."  
Ava leaned over to Roe and whispered, "I think both of the guys are pleased with their dates. Don't you?"  
"I do"  
Ava smiled at Roe before turning to the other couples. Both seemed pleased at the accommodations. All three couples walked the rest of the way to the pub giggling. Once they arrived they saw the place was full of life. They found a table to sit at near the dance floor. Not long after they sat down they were joined by Luz, Perconte and their dates. Ava got a little suspicious when she noticed Malarkey and Grant exchanging glances with Luz and Perco. All of a sudden all four guys asked their dates to dance. Once they were gone Roe asked, "Was it just me or did you notice the weird glances they were exchanging before they rushed their dates to the dance floor?"  
"You're not alone. I thought you were in on their scheme."  
"I'm obviously not but now that you mention it when I talked with Grant the other day Floyd and Lip were there. Floyd asked me who I was taking tonight and I told him I was taking you. They all seemed to get real nervous when I mentioned that. Do you suppose they had a plan for your date?"  
Suddenly Ava knew what was going on and Toye walking over with Bianca Malone confirmed it. She had a feeling Toye wasn't in on the scheme but she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the other nurse. Anna hadn't been kidding when she'd called Bianca a slut. Bianca obviously couldn't keep her hands off of Toye and Ava felt an overwhelming feeling of jealousy. Before Toye and Bianca joined them Ava whispered to Roe what was going on. Roe nodded and whispered back, "Well I'll help you get Toye to yourself. You're ten times better than that little whore.  
Ava chuckled at Roe's comment. Toye asked Ava and Roe, "may we join you two.?"  
Ava turned to Roe as he said, "Sure. Take a seat."  
Roe smiled over at Ava as the other couple sat down and whispered, "Play along. To make him jealous we have to play up the flirting. Ask me to dance or something." Ava nodded in assent. She waited for the song to change. The music changed to swing music. Ava turned to Roe who nodded. Ava asked flirtingly, "Gene, may you join me in a dance?" "I'd love to Ava." Ava grabbed Roe's hand as they headed to the dance floor. They soon were joined by Toye and Bianca. Ava decided that she needed to upstage Bianca's dancing. Ava had learned to swing dance when she'd been young and she loved it. Roe to her surprise knew quite a bit of swing moves. Ava and Roe had started out trying to upstage just Toye and Bianca but soon noticed the others had left the dance floor to watch and cheer. The men had never seen Roe dance or flirt a girl and they were surprised he was good at both. Ava took a quick glance at Toye and Bianca to happily notice Toye only had his eyes on her while Bianca tried everything to get them back on her Finally the song ended. Ava and Roe stood there trying to catch their breath while everyone else (minus a very irritated Bianca) started applauding. Roe winked at Ava before he kissed her on the lips. Ava knew it was all in the plan so she returned the kiss before breaking apart when the guys started catcalling. Roe whispered to Ava, "You're a good kisser. If I didn't know you were meant for Toye I'd sweep you off your feet myself."  
Ava chuckled. The music started up again while Ava and Roe went back to their table. They were joined by Toye and Bianca. Bianca didn't look pleased at the seating arrangement. Toye trying to hide the jealousy in his voice asked, "So are you together?"  
Ava chuckled and Roe replied, "I asked and she turned me down but allowed me the one kiss."  
Toye seemed a little less tense but he covered the rest up when he turned to Ava and said, "Nice dancing you two." Ava and Roe both thanked him before Roe asked Bianca, "Miss Malone, care to get a drink and maybe a dance with me?" Bianca gave Toye one last disgusted look before nodding and replying, "I'd love to Doc. Better than on waiting for someone else."  
Once they had left Toye asked Ava, "Miss Ava, would you care to take a walk with me?"  
"I'd love to!"  
Toye and Ava left the pub discreetly. Once they were a couple of blocks away Toye stopped Ava and said, "I've been wanting to tell you something since the night I walked you home. I've been wondering how to say it and whether or not you'd feel the same way. I've been wanting to say that I-"  
Ava kissed him on the lips before whispering into his ear, "I love you too."  
Toye smiled and kissed Ava again but this time with more passion and intensity. Ava returned the kiss with equal fervor. Ava tangled her hands into Toye's hair as he pulled her closer. Toye started trailing kisses down Ava's neck as she let out soft moans which were getting progressively louder. Toye finally broke the kisses and asked, "Do you have an idea for a better place to continue this?"   
"The hospital has a room set aside in case a doctor or nurse has to stay on call all night. No one is using it tonight. Sound good?"  
Toye smiled and said, "Lead the way."  
Ava smiled and led the way to the hospital. They finally reached the room. Clothes were tossed aside. The couple fell onto the bed shortly afterwards. Toye pinned Ava to the bed and asked, "Are you ready for this?"  
Ava smiled up at Toye and replied, "More than ready."  
Toye kissed her and said, "You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."  
Ava blushed deep red and Toye chuckled before kissing her forehead. Toye asked Ava, "Have you ever done this before? Have you ever been with a man like this?"  
Ava turned away and said, "Yes I have. Once and only once. I was young… only 17. It's a moment I'd rather forget."  
Toye nodded and replied, "I'll take it easy for you."  
Ava nodded and said quietly, "Thank you."  
Toye held Ava closer to him before he whispered to her, "Just relax. It'll be fine."  
Ava nodded in assent as Toye began the motions. After they were finished they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all repeat of the past chapter plus I own all on my own the characters of charly, Bianca and Anna.


End file.
